Wedding Woes
by doggieears
Summary: [Sequel to Truth or dare:Inuyasha Style] Chaos begins once Kagome,Inuyasha, and her family and friends start to plan the wedding, and Yuka, Eri,and Ayumi are going to see our favorite dog boy and the rest of the gang. IK MS
1. Wedding bell blues

**Wedding Woes**

A/N: Sorry guys but fan fiction removed my story before! Bastards.Well, this is story number two! If you read the summary, then you'll already know this is a sequel to truth or dare: Inuyasha style. I hope you guys like it! The reason i didn't have it up was because i was having writer's block. When i told Derek at school he pointed and laughed, then, the very same day on MSN after school he said, and i quote: "I have writers block too." Well, TO STORY NUMBER TWO! -runs and points then crashes into a wall-

Damn.  
Oh, and by the way Kagome is 18 here, so she is old enough to get married. I mean't to write that in the other story. Sorry for any confusion.

**Wedding Bell Blues**

"So, whens the wedding?"

"Wedding?"

* * *

"Yes. You said you were getting married!" her mother laughed jokingly.

'Damn. I know i want to spend the rest my life with Kagome but i forgot about the wedding!' Inuyasha's thoughts pounded.

'Now how is he going to think about a smart remark, thinking he knows when' Kagome thought.

"Uh... we haven't set a date yet!" Inuyasha said 'Oh ya... She'll buy that... right?' he thought.

"I never knew you were so smart" Kagome said above a whisper.

"... excuse me?..." he replied unhappily.

"Oh well i guess we'll just have to set one now won't we!" her mother said cheery and totally bought it.

"Ya!" Kagome said not believingwhat she was hearing. "Mom can you excuse us for a minute?"

"Sertanly"

Then Kagome pulled Inuyasha out of the room, up the stairs, and down the hall.

"Oh man..."

"Well planning this will be fun." Inuyasha said.

"No kidding"

"What about Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara?"

"Well, they never really tried going down the well have they?" Kagome replied.

"Now that you mension it, no"

"Oh crap! What about people from my time! What are my freinds going to say they find out i am going to marry a demon!" She squealed in fright.

"Hey... hanyou."

"Oh well. Gotta face it somet-"She said only getting interruped by the door bell.

"Oh God no. Not who i think it is."

"Kagome! I took the liberty of calling your friends over to meet Inuyasha and i told them you got engaged!" Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs while Kagome went completely pail.

"Damn." She managed to mumble.

* * *

"Come in! Come in!" She heard her mother say while she waited in her room for them to come up and Inuyasha was crammed in Sota's room.

Then she heard foot steps up the stairs with a little chatting going on. Then there was a knock. Then a second. Then a third. She swallowed her pride and called: "Come in!"

Then three amazingly hyper girlsrushed into her room and sprinted for her left hand.

"Nice ring! But i say he could of done better!" Yuka said.

"Same here!" Eri joined in.

"You guys i think the ring is perfectly fine!" Ayumi said supporting Kagome.

"Thanks you guys" She said slightly nervious.

"Speaking of the guy who gave you the ring, where is he? We want to meet him!" Eri squealed.

"A-alright. But i ask you one thing."

"What?" They all said.

"When you see him don't scream and run away like babbling idiots."

"Check. Now lets meet him!" They all said once again.

"Alright. I'll be right back" Kagome said, her voice slightly quivering.

Then she walked out of the room, closed the door, and the three girls started to gab like those annoying parrots you want to whip out a gun and fire at.

Kagome let out a nervious sigh of fright and yanked Inuyasha out of Sota's room trying to find out how the hell the t.v. works.

"Wah!" he yelled getting ripped away from the mysterious box.

"Come on Inuyasha. Its time to meet them" Kagome said giving a strong grip on his arm.

Once they reached the door Kagome let out yet again another sigh and Inuyasha gave her a kiss on the cheek. Finally she opened the door and walked in with her soon-to-be-hubby. The room was dead silent. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi started looking from his toes to the tips of his fingers wjen they noticed his claws, fangs, and then they all squealedand charged right for him. Of coursed what else did they spot but his lovable puppy dog ears.

"They're so cute!"

"And soft!" they all shrieked while Inuyasha mumbled a simple "Oww."

"Wait a minute! He has dog ears you guys!" Once again the room went dead silent as the three of them just took a step back. A BIG step and simply stared in silence.

"K-Kagome? No offence or anything but... what is he?" Yuka asked.

"Now you guys, remember i toldnot to run away or scream. His hearingis pretty sensitive."

"Ya, ya, now tell us!"

"Well... he... he's a..."

"Half-demon" he said just getting it over with.

There they sat, mouths gaping open, and Kagome looked like she was about to be sick.

"Ow Kagome" Inuyasha said as she squeezed his hand.

"S-sorry" She said loosening her grip.

"KAGOME!" Eri and Yuka yelled ripping Kagome away from Inuyasha as Ayumi just sat there blankly.

"WOAH!" Kagome yelled getting pulled away.

"Kagome!" Eri whispered "He's a demon!"

"Half." She whispered back.

"Whatever You can't marry him! What about Hojo!" Then Ayumi walked fup and said, "if she truely loves him then she can. And her mom approved too."

"But still he's a demon!" Yuka said.

"Half." Ayumi and Kagome both said.

"Whatever!" the other two yelled.

"Well i'm marrying him and if you don't want me to, you don't have to come to the wedding and Hojo is a dork." She said and with a turn of her heal she was back talking to Inuyasha.

"What the heck was that about?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said with the 'lay off' look on her face.

* * *

"Hey Miroku?"

"Yes my dearest Sango?"

T.T "You know hot Inuyasha and Kagome are probablygetting married in her time?"

"Yes."

"Well, i was talking to Kagome a little while ago, and, well, we were talking about you, me, Shippo, and Kirara never really tried going through the well." She explained.

"Your right. I know this is kind of sudden but do you want to try?"

"I'm up for it! I've always wanted to see Kagome's time!" The little kitsune squealed.

"Mew!" (A/N: Kirara of course)

"Alright then. Lets try it" Sango said.

And with that all four of them jumped into the wellto see if they came to the other side.

* * *

"Oh no! I just remembered! We have to tell them about about the well!" Kagome said.

"Oh crap."

A/N:Well? How'd you like the first chapter of story number two Wedding woes? Well, i'm hoping chapter two will be up soon!  
Ja ne!  
Haley McKay.

Quotes of the Chapter:

You don't have to get it, its a test!  
-Scott Ryan, Math class

I can't draw like that! I'm in band!  
-Celina Barron

We got it right but it didn't work!  
-Amie Teetaert, Math class

Cya guys!  
Doggieears.


	2. Down the well

**Wedding Woes**

A/N: Hey guys! You know, i was thinking, i remember when i was writing the first (very short may i add) chapter of Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style, and i thought to myself 'how the hell am i going to end this god damn thing!' Because i never really was that great on ending stories to tell the truth. -sigh- the woes of my life. Not to mension Derek usally makes fun of them. T.T -HEAVY sigh-

Sweet Lilacs: You're right i seriously need to spell check.

Ty the-half-wolf-demon28: Thanks for the ideas but i had already pre written the second chapter since the fact that the story was removed in the process of typing this one out. But thank you very much for the offer and i will contact you if i need any. :)

Next chapter people!

**Down the Well**

"How do you think we should tell them? 'Oh ya you guys i forgot to tell you that i jump in one of our shrines and it takes me 500 years in the past, and to top it off Inuyasha is from there!' Like they would beli-"

"I smell them" Inuyasha inturrupted her.

"Smell who?" Kagome said.

"He can smell people?" Eri whispered to Yuka and Ayumi in horror.

"Sango, Miroku and the others"

"HA!" Kagome screamed in fright.

"Why now? OF ALL TIMES!" She yelled again.

"Whats the matter with her?" Ayumi saked.

"No clue." Yuka said.

"Kagome come on, we have to go get them, they don't know where to go!" Inuyasha said wanting to go.

"Ya you're right. I'll be back in minute you guys." Then Kagome and Inuyasha left to go get the rest of the group.While the girls stood there and thought for a minute for about tree seconds and then dashed behind each other.

* * *

"W-where are we?" Shippo said. 

"Ah, my he-" Sango was interrupted byt none other than the greeting of Miroku's hand.

"Hentai!" she yelled and slapped him hard.

-sigh- "It was worth it." he muttered rubbing the newly imprinted red hand mark on his face.

Then Inuyasha and Kagome stood outside the shrine door with the girls behind them and muttered, "Hentai" with the T.T look on. Inuyasha slid open thedoor and everyone followed.

"Having trouble again Sango?" he called while seeing two large figures emurge from the well.

"There's _always_ trouble with him, Inuyasha" She called back.

"Are you guys ok?" Kagome said waiting for a reply.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled and sprange intoher arms recieving a hug.

"Don't push your luck kid." Inuyasha said grabbing him by the tail.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" Shippo whined.

"Inuyasha. Sit."

"GAH!" he yelled while plummiting to the ground.

"Wow. I never knew she had powers to do that" Yuka said.

'I can hear you perfectly from here you know'. Kagome thought while her eyebrow twitched a couple times.

"Damn this thing!" Inuyasha yelled yanking on the katama rosary.

"I'm not taking it off you know." Kagome said kneeling down next to him.

"I-" Inuyasha started saying but was interrupted by Miroku.

"My you're beautif-" Miroku started to tell Eri but just then Sango slapped him up side the head.

"Damn perfert" she muttered.

"He just doesn't stop even though he has two kids does he?" Kagome said.

"I feel sorry for Sango at the most" Inuyasha said.

"Not to mension all the other girls he's hit on" She said.

"And his kids. I just hope Koji won't turn out like him" he said.

"What are you whispering about?" Shippo asked.

"Stop butting in you little brat!" Inuyasha yelled and threw Shippo at the sacret tree.

"WAH!" Shippo yelled in fright while flying in the air.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled angerly.

"GAH!" he yelled once again being thrown down, encountering the ground once more.

"They never stop do they?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Nope."

"Um...excuse me. But, who are you?" Everyone went dead silent.

"Uh well, I'm Sango, and this is supposovly my husband Miroku." She said sending him a glare.

"And i'm Shippo! And this is Kirara!" Shippo said while Kirara gave a simple "Mew!"

"They're so cute!" Ayumi squealed.

"And look at that adorable cat!" Yuka said as they picked both of them up.

"So you have a wife and you were hitting on me?" Eri said.

"Not to mension he has kids." Inuyasha yelled from his hole in the ground. -Gasp!- "Hentai!"

"I think you and me will get along just fine." Sango said to her.

"All of you! What are you doing outside? Oh, and who are all of you?" Mrs. Higurashi said to Miroku and the others with a warm smile.

"Come now. Lets go inside and start planning."

Then Inuyasha and Kagome got a look of utter horror on their faces.

A/N:Well, thar you go, chapter two, satisfied? I'm pretty sure i am. And Derek has a new fic up, 'Head to head battle for Kagome's heart'. Of what I've read so far its really good. Yeesh. I'm flattered and all but i get Derek hooked on so much stuff! Ramen, fan fiction, adult swim bumps, and more.  
Ja!  
Haley.

Quotes of the Chapter:  
That purple is pink.  
-Amie Teetaert

Aww! How come everything belongs to someone!  
-Aaron Jackson

What if all these words were words.  
-Mason K.

Well, untill next chapter guys!  
BB!  
Haley McKay.


	3. The horror of wedding planning

**Wedding Woes**

A/N: **I AM SO EXTREMLY SORRY! GOMEN! **–sigh- I'm a dolt, aren't i? Well guy, here's chapter three. Now, there should be some ACCUAL planning in this chapter. Well, this should get interesting. Here you goooooooooooooooooo

-So tired falls asleep on key board-

**The Horror of Wedding Planning**

"P-planning?" Inuyasha muttered with shear horror.

"Uh, um, now?" Kagome asked her mom.

"Of course now!" she said smiling.

Then Kagome grabbed some of the fabric that lay on Inuyasha's chest from his kimono.

"Brace yourself. My mom loves this kind of stuff. Believe me."

"I will." Inuyasha said heaving a gulp.

"Now, shall we go inside everyone?" Kagome's mom said.

"Hoe..." Kagome mumbled uneasily.

"Now. With the dress." Mrs. Higurashi started.

"Oh dear Lord." Kagome said plummeting her head to her hand.

"Well, would you like traditional or modern?"

"Uhh, I'll have to get back to you on that." Kagome said with a sweat drop.

"And the maid of honour?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I've been thinking for a while about Sango."

"And?" Inuyasha said.

"I pick her." Kagome said sending her a smile as it reflected back.

"Ooooo. Sango in a fancy dress." Miroku said with his hand on his chin day dreaming.

"And what do you think you're imagining about?" she said annoyed with arms crossed.

"N-nothing Sango i-!"

"Save it!" she yelled slapping him in the familiar place on his cheek.

"And what about the best man Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

-Sigh- "The lecher I guess" he said with a jokingly smile on.

"Thanks Inu- Hey... that's not funny..."

"Oh face it Miroku you are a lecher." Sango said and then Miroku got a look of shock and said, "My own wife spitting such terrible words? Shame on you Sango!"

"Oh give it up." Sango said with a look of annoyance on.

"What about the ring barer?" Her mother asked.

"Sota?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"Sota." He said while Kagome gave him a smile.

"Really? Awesome!" he shouted with glee.

"All right then." Mrs. Higurashi said while jotting everything down. "what about the flower girl?"

O.O "Never thought about that." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Hmm... what about Rin?" Kagome said.

"Who?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You know, the little girl who travels around with Sesshomaru." (A/N: FLUFFY!)

"WHAT! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Inuyasha screamed as everyone backed away from him.

"Alright... what about Haru?" Kagome suggested.

"Thing is, she's only one and a half." Sango said. (A/N: I sped it up a tad XD But I am just making up some people.)

"That's true. Umm... what about Yukima's daughter Muka?" Kagome said.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked utterly clueless.

"Well my mom has this friend Yukima that I know well, and her daughter is seven and knows me very well. She would love to be a flower girl."

"Oh, ok sure." He replied.

"Now, bride's maids?"

"Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi."

"Now, time to go shopping!" her mother said getting up with the list.

"W-what?" Kagome said.

"Well this is going to be fun..." Inuyasha grumbled rolling his eyes.

"I wonder what its like to shop here." Sango said.

"Me too." Shippo joined in.

"Probably interesting." Miroku replied.

"Well we have to go look at bride's maids dresses, tuxedoes, flowers, a ring pillow, bouquets, caterers, rings, music, decorations, cakes, wedding planners, the location, invitations, center pieces, of course your dress, and everything else!" She rambled on.

"Oh my God this is going to be a LONG day." Kagome said.

"I swear to God I can't feel my feet." Kagome whimpered from a long days work. During the day they had walked EVERYWHERE while getting the bride's maid's dresses which were a soft blue, Inuyasha and Miroku's simple black tuxes, found a wedding planner, the invitations, and finally picked out the spot, it had a giant pond with a waterfall, large open spaces, surrounded by flowers, and had an open-roof gazebo.

"Your feet hurt, my head hurts!" Inuyasha whined taking off the hat that smacked down his ears.

"My feet hurt as well" Sango said plopping on the couch.

"Dido." Miroku said flopping beside her.

"Wow. I never knew my mom could shop that hard." Kagome said sitting on the floor with Inuyasha laying on her lap.

"Me either. It was almost scary." Inuyasha said looking up at Kagome.

"Well, prepare for more."

"You're kidding me!"

-Sigh- "Nope. Not to mention my dress fitting will probably take forever" She explained as Inuyasha moaned because he hated the damn hat.

"Oh, speaking of the dress." Kagome's mom walked in the door way. "Traditional or modern?"

"Uhh...""

A/N: I know, crappy cliffhanger. So proud! This is probably the worst one I've done! WOOT! Let me just say again, **I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY! **Well, I really hope chapter 4 will be up MUCH sooner than this 'winner' was. But school is starting so I'll try! Sorry, I got to go to martial arts!

Haley.

Quote of the week:

I am the master of hat fuu, fork fuu, and pen fuu.

-Derek Wallis.

Ja!

Doggieears.


	4. Flashbacks and Ass Cracks

**Wedding Woes**

A/N: Hey guys! HOORAY FOR SPELL CHECK! I am very, VERY pleased to say I GOT THE THIRD INUYASHA MOVIE AND A GIRL FROM JAPAN JUST MOVED TO BRANDON! –Gasps- Fwew. That took a lot of air. Hehe. I got two new nick names, Kiki and Momo. (MOMO-CHANNNNN!) Ah. How I love that three eyed flying cow. Well, I won't keep you waiting, here's chapter four.

**Flashbacks and Ass cracks**

"Well?" her mother asked.

"Uhh… traditional?" she replied.

"Wonderful!" she complimented before turning around and leaving.

"How long do you think this 'fitting' will take?" Inuyasha asked.

"Longer than your tux fitting" Kagome said while Inuyasha shivered.

_Flashback

* * *

"Come on Inuyasha! Let's see!" Kagome said._

"Fine." The angry hanyou grumbled. He walked out wearing a black tux with black dress shoes. All eyes were on him. Especially Kagome's.

"So how's it fit?" She finally asked.

"What the hell is with this kimono it's riding up my ass."

-Sigh- "Well I guess the pants are too small."

* * *

_End flashback_"Yee. That thing felt weird." Inuyasha said. 

"Well, get used to it cause you have to wear I all day at the wedding"

"Shit."

"So Miroku, how did yours fit?" Sango asked.

"Rather well actually."

_Flashback

* * *

_

"Yo Miroku you done yet?" Inuyasha called after getting the right size of pants.

"Just a moment" he called back.

About three minutes later and Sango immediately started starring. Even drooling a little. Even oogled a bit.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha said squinting at her snapping her back into reality.

"Da-huh? Oh… eheheh…" she said with an innocent smile.

"Keh." He huffed under his breath.

"Oh Sango, I see you like how I look." Miroku said slyly raising an eyebrow.

"U-uhh! W-what are you t-talking about you lech! I wasn't starring!" She said instantly turning beat red.

"Sssssssssssssure." He said with a smirk.

"P-pervert."

* * *

_End flashback_

"I know you thought I was sexy Sango."

"Shut the hell up."

"Don't try to hide it!"

"BE QUIET!" she yelled giving a harsh slap on the face.

"Ow…"

"You brought it on yourself"

"No kidding" Inuyasha added.

"Why must you be so cruel Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Because you're a freaking perv."

-Sigh- "Damn."

"Well, on to another subject!" Kagome said with a sweat drop. "How did your dress fit you?"

"Ok. But it felt a little strange."

* * *

_Flashback_

"Are you managing in there Sango?" Kagome called.

"Yes I'm doing alright, I'm coming out now"

"Alright"

Sango came out wearing a pail blue silk dress and attempting to walk in dark blue high heels.

"Whoa!" she stumbled. "Kagome these shoes fee-"

"Sango you look very attractive!" Miroku said, smugly smiling.

"Oh shut up!"

"No… really." He said walking beside her and slipping a hand behind her. Before he had a chance to make contact with her behind, she had grabbed his wrist, twisted it, and flipped him over with a loud thunk on the floor.

"Serves you right."

"Oww…"

"He never gets tired of it does he?" Kagome stated kneeling over Miroku.

"Nope." Inuyasha commented with a sweat drop and eyes closed.

* * *

_End Flashback_

"I'm still hurting from that." Miroku whined.

"Well you know better!" Sango fumed.

"He does?" Inuyasha and Kagome both said to each other.

"I never would of guessed." Shippo retorted.

"Eheheh" Miroku managed to conjure up with a sweat drop and his hand slipped to that familiar place once again. And before Sango had a chance to slap him in the face he bolted.

"Damn right you better run!" She screamed chasing after him into the kitchen. And about five seconds after she got in there, there was a huge thunk and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo all ran into the kitchen and saw Sango standing over Miroku with a frying pan in hand.

A/N: Yes. Yet another shitty cliff-hanger. Praise me. I am the master of crappy cliffies. Well, I quit martial arts. That guy scared the crap out of me. Seriously. He yelled at a kid because he wasn't in the right stands. –Shudders- Well, I am still trying to figure out how to write chapter five. I hope this chapter didn't suck. I hoped you liked it!

Haley.

**Quotes of the Chapter:**

Deaf eyes rarely hear.

-Derek.


	5. Author's note SORRY!

Author's Note:

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

To tell the truth, I am having writer's block once again, so I can't tell you when chapter five will be up. I am really very sorry about this, you can flame me if u truly want to, I think I kind of deserve it.

By the way, I delete the author notes I put up, so, check the updating part on my story, because when I put up the next ones, the author notes will be gone.

Thank you and I will try my best to come up with something for chapter five.

D.E.


End file.
